Criaturas oscuras
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Las criaturas de la noche eran ahora los reyes de la tierra, los humanos estaban casi extintos. El mundo tal y como lo conocemos a cambiado por completo. Ichigo es un humano que quiere acabar con ellos, pero no le resultará tan fácil de hacer cuando en su camino se cruza una hermosa chica de cabello moreno llamada Rukia. Parejas: IchiRuki. ByaHisa y muchas más.
1. Monster

**Con una actividad en el blog Ichigo and Rukia stories se me ocurrido una idea para un fic. No pensaba hacerlo hasta haber acabado con alguno de los fics que tengo, pero no podía evitar escribir esta historia. Y a eso hay que añadir el hecho de estar escuchando una canción que me ha inspirado para este prólogo.**

 **Yo os recomendaría escuchar la canción Monster de Imagine Dragons, ya que es la canción que estado escuchando mientras lo he estado escribiendo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Año 2034.**

El mundo tal y como era conocido se había acabado.

Antes nadie hubiera creído que las criaturas nocturnas realmente existieran, y mucho menos que llegarían a dominar hasta el último extremo de la tierra. Hoy en día, nadie está a salvo. Todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos destinados a una muerte segura.

No importa dónde intentes esconderte, ellos te encontraran tarde o temprano, y seguro que lo que harán contigo no será nada agradable.

Es estúpido correr, intentar huir o ponerse a salvo. Todo eso es una completa gilipollez. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar contra todo eso que hay allí afuera.

Por eso, yo y unos cuantos más nos hemos unido para luchar contra todos ellos.

Si eres un sobreviviente, por tu bien deberías unirte a nosotros. Nosotros nos ayudamos los unos a los otros para intentar sobrevivir y acabar con ellos.

Si eres una de esas asquerosas criaturas. Que sepas que vamos a por ti. Os daremos caza y acabaremos con vosotros de igual forma que vosotros lo hicisteis con nosotros.

No importa si morimos en el intento, muchos de nosotros ya lo hicieron. Estamos preparados para morir si hace falta. ¡Pero lo que no queremos hacer es quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como acabáis con nuestra raza!

Mi padre me dice que antes el mundo no era así. Antes las calles, las ciudades, las casas no estaban destruidas. Dice que antes podíamos salir a la calle sin sentir temor de que tal vez fuera la última. O peor aún, que nos trasformemos en uno de los vuestros.

Por eso, porque quiero proteger a mi familia y amigos, y quiero que el mundo vuelva a ser un lugar pacífico ¡luchare! Pienso morir en el intento si hace falta. No me importa como acabe, lo único que me importa es acabar con vosotros.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y estáis avisados.

.

.

Aquel era el mensaje que había conseguido trasmitir en las pantallas gigantes que se encontraban en los grandes edificios. A decir verdad, eran más bien pocas, ya que casi todas estaban destrozadas.

Por las calles era imposible andar cerca de veinte pasos sin encontrarse escombros, farolas tiradas, tiendas destrozadas, restos de sangre… Aquel era el nuevo escenario de lo que antes se conocía la ciudad de Karakura. Pero al igual que aquella ciudad, todo el planeta se encontraba en la misma situación.

Era la una de la mañana, por lo que las criaturas salieron a la calle en busca de caza, pelearse entre ellos, acostarse entre ellos, emborracharse… no les importaba que hacer. Tan solo querían buscar una distracción.

Una de estas criaturas con la piel blanca, el pelo igual de blanco y los ojos negros salvo su iris (que eran color amarillo) miraba a la pantalla que tenía frente a él con una sonrisa sádica.

-Con que Kurosaki Ichigo ¿eh? Te estaremos esperando. Y cuando vengas ¡Te torturare hasta que supliques que te mate por haberte metido con nosotros!- gritó a la pantalla. Todos los que le rodeaban, también habían visto aquel mensaje. Muchos de ellos lo veían divertido. Y al escuchar las palabras de aquel compañero gritaron mientras levantaban sus puños en señal de alianza.

-¡Acabaremos con ese asqueroso humano!- gritó uno.

-¡Si piensa que nos pisoteara está muy equivocado!- le siguió otro.

Y así siguieron aquellos hombres y mujeres gritando de júbilo. El que parecía ser el líder, comenzó a andar hacía uno de los bares que tenían como por costumbre frecuentar.

Pero no solo estaban ellos. Sino que había más criaturas en aquel lugar, pero no se querían juntar con aquel grupo. O bien porque no querían juntarse con seres tan problemáticas, o bien porque eran de otra especie.

En aquella parte de la ciudad, desde un pequeño callejón, se encontraban dos personas de piel pálida y de cabellos morenos. Uno era alto y tenía los ojos de color gris, mientras que la otra era de estatura baja y sus ojos eran de color violeta. Ambos miraban hacia la dirección en la que se había ido aquel grupo, que aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Al igual que los demás, también habían visto el mensaje de aquel muchacho.

-Vámonos Rukia- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el callejón.

-Sí, nii-sama.- contesto ella dándose la vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a andar volvió su vista hacía la pantalla.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho el resultado. No sé cuándo actualizare, tengo muchos fics más para hacer, pero intentare hacerlo cuanto antes.**

 **Y por curiosidad, ¿alguien lo ha leído escuchando esa canción?**


	2. Nuevo mundo

**Esta vez no tengo una canción fija para que podáis escucharla ya que lo he escrito escuchando más de una.**

 **A mí me gusto lo de deciros con que canción me había inspirado, sobretodo para crear más ambiente, y puede que lo haga más adelante o en algún otro fic. Podéis darme vuestra opinión de eso si quereis.**

 **Muchas gracias por los review :) Si me imagine que sería más interesante en un mundo post-apocaliptico, también es que me encantan estas cosas aajaj además de eso, quería que fuera un poco diferente, porque normalmente cuando se trata de temas sobrenaturales, los vampiros y demás suelen ser los que están ocultos, y pensé que sería más interesante si ocurría lo contrario.**

 **SxJxR:** **Lo de Rukia lo puse adrede para que se creara más intriga de que era jaaj.**

 **Editado el 28/09/2015**

 **Nuevo mundo**

Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en su silla nervioso. No podía evitar sentirse así, al fin y al cabo les había declarado la guerra a todos aquello monstruos. Suspiro y bajo al desván donde estaban todos sus compañeros. Ellos vivían a 60km de cualquier ciudad que se encontraba por la zona, pero aún y todo, tenían que ponerse a salvo. A duras penas habían conseguido hacer un pequeño poblado que se encontraba bajo tierra. Consistía en una gran cantidad de desvanes unidos, en los que solo se podía entrar por una puerta escondida en el bosque. Toda seguridad era poca.

Ichigo anduvo entre los estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta en la que estaba su "casa". Al igual que todo el lugar, tenían lo básico para sobrevivir. No necesitaban nada más. No querían tener muebles, cocinas, adornos que resultaran caros, tan solo querían unos recursos mínimos. Anduvo por su pequeña casa hasta sentarse en una silla en la mesa.

-Oni-chan- le pregunto Yuzu- ¿Qué tal ha ido la grabación?

-Bien. Eso espero.

-¿Cuándo empezareis con la misión?- le preguntó Karin.

-Todavía no, lo haremos más adelante. No nos han encontrado, eso es una gran ventaja.

-Oni-chan ¿Qué ocurrirá si lo hacen?

Ichigo miro a su hermana y suspiro.

-Los chicos y yo nos quedaremos combatiendo mientras vosotros huis. No voy a dejar que os pase nada malo.

-Ichi-ni, ¿crees que estaremos bien?

-Seguro. De todas formas, ahora que hemos lanzado el aviso, aseguraremos más la zona.- Ichigo salió de la habitación, pero antes se acercó a su padre- asegúrate de cuidarlas.

-Claro que sí. No dudes de tu padre.- le contesto golpeándole el hombro.

Ichigo salió de la habitación y volvió a dirigirse por los pequeños pasadizos. Intento no pararse hasta que llegó a una puerta de metal de donde se podía escuchar mucho jaleo que procedía de adentro.

-¿Cómo va eso?- pregunto Ichigo una vez dentro.

El lugar era un pequeño taller improvisado, donde tenían unas pocas herramientas y algunos vehículos (como jeeps y motos) que habían conseguido rescatar. En el lugar tan solo había un hombre reparando un motor de uno de los jeeps.

-Hola Ichigo, pronto estará listo para poder usarlos.- respondió un hombre calvo agarrando un trapo que tenía en el hombro y limpiándose las manos que las tenía manchadas de aceite.

-Si los he enfadado, no tardaran mucho en venir a buscarnos.

-Lo sé. Pero al fin y al cabo esto es una guerra. Tenemos que esconder a los que no puedan luchar y prepararnos los demás.

-¿Has preparado alguna de las armas?

-Sí. Mire ven- le hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera hasta una de las mesas- Te he preparado esta ballesta. Necesitaras atacar a distancia.- Ichigo asintió mientras cogía el arma- también te daré un carcaj con flechas también fabricadas por mí. Son de madera. Se pueden usar como si fueran estacas.- se las entregó al pelinaranja- también tienes a tu espada para luchar contra ellos.

-¿Tu que usaras Ikkaku?

-Cualquier cosa. Cualquiera me basta para matar a unos cuantos.

.

.

En la ciudad, había una gran mansión con todas las persianas bajadas y las cortinas echadas para que no entrara de luz. El hombre blanco estaba tumbado en el sofá de un enorme salón. Estaba dormido con un cojín tapando la mitad de su cara. Su plan era permanecer en aquella posición hasta que volviera a esconderse el sol. Entonces podría volver a la calle, pero no era solo eso, sino que esperaba que para entonces su dolor de cabeza se hubiera pasado por completo. Aquella noche había bebido demasiado, y aunque tuviera un aguante envidiable, eso no le libraba de las resacas.

-Zangetsu-sama- le llamó un hombre moreno que solo consiguió un gruñido como respuesta- la chica ha despertado.

-Trae aquí a la novata.- le ordeno al moreno- ah, y Ulquiorra, trae también una bolsa de…- se quedó pensativo- 0 positivo.

El hombre se fue de allí sin decir nada más y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Desde el lugar en el que estaba Zangetsu, se podían escuchar como la mujer forcejeaba para intentar librarse del moreno, pero esta no lo conseguía y Ulquiorra bajo a la chica al salón para después ir a buscar la sangre que le habían ordenado.

Zangetsu se levantó perezosamente cuando vio que su siervo llegaba con aquella joven. La observo detenidamente con una sonrisa ladeada mientras ella lo miraba temerosa. Aquella chica era de piel casi tan pálida como la de él, tenía unos ojos azules muy claros y su color de pelo era blanco con un tono azulado. El moreno volvió a entrar y anduvo hasta ponerse junto a Zangetsu.

-Ulquiorra, lárgate.- le ordeno al moreno sin apartar la mirada de la chica. El hombre le dio la bolsa de sangre y fue hacia la puerta- asegúrate de que no entre nadie.

Ulquiorra asintió y cerró con llave tras sí y se quedó junto a ella por si acaso alguien quería entrar en el lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Zangetsu.

-Shirayuki.- le respondió ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Bonito nombre. Dime- alzó la bolsa de sangre- ¿has tomado algo durante estas horas?- la chica negó con la cabeza observando atentamente aquel liquido.- es una lástima. Deberías conocer ya lo bueno que esta.- Se acercó a un vaso que estaba cerca del lugar, abrió aquella la bolsa, lo lleno y después se lo entrego- adelante, no seas tímida. Te sentara bien.

La chica miro fijamente al líquido rojo. Cogió el vaso temblorosa y se lo llevo a los labios. Sintió que la mandíbula superior comenzaba a dolerle. Se pasó la lengua por esa zona y pudo notar como unos grandes colmillos comenzaban a salir. El olor de la sangre cada vez se volvía más irresistible. Como si no hubiera bebido nada desde hacía un mes, tomo todo aquel líquido rojo.

-¿Cómo sienta?- le pregunto Zangetsu con una sonrisa ladeada.

Shirayuki bajo el vaso y le miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial.

Zangetsu le entrego el resto de la bolsa. Mientras ella bebía ordenó al moreno que le abriera y se puso junto al marco de la puerta.

-Sígueme. Voy a explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber del nuevo mundo.

Shirayuki dejo la bolsa vacía sobre una mesilla y le siguió. El hombre se dirigió al sótano de aquella gran mansión.

-Nosotros solo tenemos una regla: no robar sangre. Sabemos cómo están los humanos, no somos tontos. Por lo tanto almacenamos las bolsas de sangre a una por día. Y se guardan aquí- se paró frente a una puerta metálica- solo las personas de confianza pueden entrar aquí, aquellos que sepan que controlan su sed y sean elegidos por mí. La última vez que entro alguien sin permiso, le arranque la cabeza.- dijo con simpleza y la chica le miro horrorizada.

Después le siguió al lado contrario de aquel pasillo y volvió a detenerse en otra puerta metálica, pero esta tenía una especie de ventanilla a la altura de la cabeza que se abría como si fuera otra puerta.

-Aquí, es donde tenemos a nuestros… esclavos. Llamémoslos así. Son humanos que han sido capturados. Algunos los usamos para sacarles bolsas de sangre, luego hay algunos de los nuestros, como Ulquiorra, que llevan a un humano a su habitación para saciarse, pero siempre sin matarlo. Más adelante les obligaremos a tener hijos para que sigamos teniendo alimento.

-Eso es horrible.

El blanco la miro con rostro burlón mientras ella lo observaba fríamente.

-Sí. Pero es mejor decir que es inhumano. Te recuerdo que tú y yo hemos dejado de ser humanos. Además, necesitamos una fuente de alimento.- se apartó de la puerta- ¿quieres verlos? Te advierto que lo que encontraras ahí a dentro puede ser casi traumático.

Shirayuki observo la puerta y aunque se tratara de un metal grueso, lograba oler el olor de la sangre y escuchar el latido de todas las personas que tenían adentro. Dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Sigamos.- el hombre subió las escaleras y la guio hasta la puerta de la entrada. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un anillo- Toma. Póntelo o te quemaras con el sol.

Una vez que la chica se lo puso, Zangetsu abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle. Shirayuki pudo ver por fuera lo enorme que era aquella mansión, y de haberlo cuidado en condiciones, tendría un gran jardín precioso, pero estaba todo destrozado, lleno de malas hierbas, botellas e incluso algún cuerpo inmóvil.

-Esta mansión la ocupamos cuando comenzó la revolución.- le explico a la mujer- antes creo que pertenecía a los Kuchiki. Ellos ahora están desertados.

-¿Por qué?

-No queremos traidores. De vez en cuando vienen por la ciudad. Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros seamos amigables con ellos.

-No sabía que había vampiros desertados.

-Nuestro grupo es el dueño de la ciudad. Luego hay algunos solitarios, no suelen traer problemas, a veces se pasan por aquí unos días y luego se vuelven a ir. Pero luego están los licántropos, son realmente odiosos, con ellos tienes que tener cuidado los días de luna llena. Los demás días son casi unos completo inútiles.

-¿Dónde están?

-También fuera de la ciudad. Como te he dicho esta ciudad es nuestra, a los demás tan solo les dejamos que pasen.- hizo una pequeña pausa- y luego están los dichosos brujos. Ellos son lo más parecido a los humanos. Son los únicos que se reproducen, crecen y mueren como un humano. Por eso dentro de las criaturas se les considera los más débiles.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Shirayuki veía aquel escenario, de todo lo que había oído y escuchado, aquello era lo que menos le sorprendía. Estaba acostumbrada a ver los lugares así.

-No hay nadie en la calle- dijo la mujer para romper el silencio.

-Nuestro grupo necesita unos anillos como el que llevas para poder salir durante el día. Pero como no pueden, se pasan todo el día durmiendo. Los dichosos brujos no quieren hacernos los anillos. Solo conseguí sonsacarles unos pocos. Querría que trabajaran para mí, pero eso va a ser imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Son pocos, y encima están custodiados por vampiros que no les quitan el ojo de encima. Cada familia maga o grupo mago tiene algunos vampiros que los vigilan. Unos consiguen protección y otros consiguen salir a la luz del sol. Nosotros hicimos un trato con los más cercanos. A cambio de dejarles libres, nos tienen que pagar una cuota mensual.- se volvió a crear un silencio entre los dos- dime, ¿Cómo te atraparon los míos?

-Yo… intentaba unirme a aquel chico… el del pelo naranja. Creía que era lo mejor. No podría sobrevivir yo sola. Pero entonces ese hombre… de pelo moreno me encontró…

-Ulquiorra.- aclaro el blanco- Si me lo dijo. ¿Crees que te convirtió él?- la chica asintió temerosa.- Pues no fue así. Él solo te dejo inconsciente y te trajo ante mí. Yo fui quien lo hizo.

Shirayuki lo miro con temor y dio unos pasos atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería que formaras parte de nuestro grupo.- le sonrió de lado- no temas, no te hare nada. Solo respóndeme a una pregunta con sinceridad. Ahora que sabes lo que es ser un vampiro ¿darías vuelta atrás para ser una humana?- le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

La chica estuvo meditando su pregunta durante unos minutos. Ahora se sentía más fuerte, ya no estaba sola, y aunque resultara irónico, se encontraba más viva que nunca.

-No.- dijo casi susurrando.

-Eso es lo que quería oír- se rio el blanco.

.

.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Rukia se levantaba desperezando su cuerpo. Se puso unas zapatillas para estar en casa, fue al baño y depués cepillo un poco el pelo. Bajo las escaleras de la pequeña casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

-Buenos días Hisana- saludo- ¿Dónde está nii-sama?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días, toma- le dijo entregándole un plato de huevos revueltos- aquí tienes el desayuno. Byakuya-sama ha salido hace un rato. No tardara mucho en llegar.

Rukia asintió mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Byakuya-sama me conto lo del anuncio de anoche.- Rukia la miro alarmada- sabes que…- comenzó a decir con tono de regaño, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y dando un golpe para cerrarse y una voz muy sonora.

-Hola chicas- entro una sonriente mujer de piel morena y pelo color violeta.- ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?

-Hola Yoruichi-san.- le saludo cortésmente Hisana, y luego miro a Rukia- ¿has oído lo del anuncio?

-¿El de ese descerebrado retándole a Zangetsu? Por supuesto que sí. Creo que todos hablan de ello.

-Nii-sama y yo vimos el mensaje- comentó Rukia- Hisana, sé que no quieres que salga por la noche, pero solo era un rato, antes de que salieran todos, y nii-sama estaba conmigo.

-Eso no quita el echo a que te hayas expuesto a un peligro. ¿Qué pasaría si te ocurriera algo?- la chica susurro y agachó la mirada.

-Oi Hisana, tranquila. Rukia es una adolescente y necesita un poco de libertad. Byakuya-bo estaba con ella. Además, debéis de dejar de ser tan sobreprotectores, Rukia sabe defenderse bien ¿verdad?

Hisana sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir.

-Hola Renji-kun, que sorpresa- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa apartándose para dejarle pasar.

-Buenos días, señora Kuchiki.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Hisana? Rukia está desayunando.- le aviso señalando a la cocina- ¿Quieres algo?

-Me vendría muy bien algo de comer- contesto el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al estómago.

Hisana se rio siguiendo al pelirrojo.

-Hola Rukia, Yoruichi-san.- contesto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?- le pregunto Rukia- vives muy lejos.

-He venido en coche.- explico el chico mientras Hisana le daba otro plato con el mismo desayuno que la morena- muchas gracias, estaba hambriento.

-¿No te dan de comer tu casa?- le pregunto Rukia.

-Grimmjow y Lilynette se han pasado toda la mañana gritándose el uno al otro. Incluso han despertado a Stark. He tenido que irme de esa casa o sino acababa loco.

-¿De que discutían?- le pregunto Rukia.

-Del anuncio de anoche. Grimmjow se lo ha tomado a mal y quiere buscar a ese chico para matarlo. Lilynette quería que lo dejara estar, y ya sabéis como es esa niña, es demasiado cabezona y tiene que salirse con la suya. Como Stark no se despertaba comenzó a gritarle y a saltar encima de él. Luego Grimmjow intento coger las llaves del coche para ir a buscar a aquel chico, y he tenido que quitárselas y venirme aquí.

Después de aquello los cuatro estuvieron hablando de asuntos tribales. Tras terminar de desayunar, Renji ayudo a las chicas a recoger las cosas. El sonido de la puerta volvió a escucharse y Byakuya entró en la cocina y se quedó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Señor Kuchiki- dijo Renji haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te había dicho que no te quería ver en mi casa.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza- gracias- le dijo a Hisana- Yo ya me voy. Ha sido un placer chicas.

El pelirrojo salió y se metió en su coche para irse a su casa. Dentro del hogar hubo un completo silencio que parecía que nadie quería romper.

-No quiero que ese perro vuelva a entrar a esta casa- sentencio Byakuya fríamente.

Ninguna de las Kuchiki se atrevía a decirle nada. No se esperaban que le hombre llegara tan pronto y sabían perfectamente lo mucho que detestaba a aquella raza.

-Vamos Byakuya-bo, no seas tan aguafiestas, él es un buen chico.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta les llamo a todos la atención interrumpiendo aquella charla. Byakuya y Yoruichi se miraron sorprendidos.

-Subir arriba- ordenó Byakuya a las otras dos chicas.

-Byakuya-sama… ¿Quién es?

-Zangetsu- respondió Yoruichi.

 **Pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Este era más introductorio para explicar las diferentes razas y a algunos personajes.**

 **Creo que por ahora los que son fáciles para saber que son, son: Renji, Byakuya y Yoruichi. O eso es lo que yo pienso ajajaj quiero saber que es lo que sospecháis.**

 **¿Y que será Rukia? ¿Y Hisana? ¿Y Grimmjow, Stark y Lilynette?**


	3. Dream

**En la propuesta que hice en el anterior capítulo sobre las canciones, una persona me dijo que le parecía bien asique aquí traigo otra canción con la que podéis leer este capítulo. Se llama Dream y es del grupo Imagine Dragons.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la canción, ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Imagine Dragons y de Tite Kubo.**

.

.

Dream

.

.

Tal y como había ordenado Byakuya las dos hermanas subieron a la habitación de la pequeña, aunque ambas sabían que eso no iba a evitar que Zangetsu pudiera llegar a escucharlas. Las dos se sentaron sobre la cama y estuvieron en completo silencio esperando a que el vampiro se fuera.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya y Yoruichi se miraron antes de abrirle la puerta al albino.

-¿Qué quieres Zangetsu?- preguntó Kuchiki con frialdad nada más abrir. La sonrisa burlona del mencionado no hizo más que enfadarle aún más- ya te hemos pagado el tributo de este mes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme Kuchiki, no vengo por eso.

-¿Entonces para qué?

-Me he enterado de que habéis estado por la ciudad. Sabes de sobra que no podéis hacer eso.

-No causamos ningún problema por lo que no incumplimos ninguna de tus normas.

-¿No me lo vas a desmentir?

-¿De que serviría?

El blanco comenzó a reírse de forma burlona haciendo que el Kuchiki se irritara más.

-Tan solo espero que no tengáis la estúpida idea de uniros a ese chico.

-¿Por qué me uniría a un mocoso como ese? Te recuerdo que ha dicho claramente que va a ir en contra de todas las criaturas.

-Solo lo decía por si acaso.- el hombre se apartó para mostrar a la chica que lo acompañaba- me gustaría que le hicieran un anillo de día- dijo señalándola con el pulgar-. Ahora mismo está usando uno prestado y…

-¿Es nueva?- interrumpió Yoruichi.

-Sí.

-Entonces ni hablar. No va a saber controlarse, y ya tenéis suficientes anillos. Ninguno de los brujos os va a hacer uno.

-Te estas rebelando- comenzó a acercarse el blanco amenazante, pero la mujer ni se inmuto.

-Solo te estoy dando mi opinión. Creía que ya tenías claro lo de los novatos después de la última vez.-contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Zangetsu comenzó a reírse como si de un psicópata se tratase. Los que estaban en la casa ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamientos en él, pero Shirayuki dio un paso atrás sobresaltada al escucharlo.

-Puede que tengas razón después de todo. Pero esta chica solo andará en la calle con supervisión. De todas formas, no me gustaría tener que volver para deciros que habéis andado en nuestra ciudad. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que castigue a alguna de esas dos, ¿verdad?

Byakuya le miro desafiante cerrando los puños fuertemente. El albino sonrió de lado al ver su reacción, pero para su sorpresa una fuerte bofetada le golpeó haciendo que girase su rostro a un lado de manera violenta. Levantó la vista con furia para ver que Yoruichi le miraba de la misma manera. Zangetsu se dispuso a atacarla y ella estaba lista para contraatacarle, pero Byakuya se puso en medio evitando la pelea.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Zangetsu.

El albino chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya estáis avisados- se giró-. Vámonos Shirayuki- y se fueron tan rápido que ni siquiera los llegaron a ver mientras los otros dos entraban en la casa.

-No deberías de haberle pegado.

-¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados como lo haces tú?- le reprochó- no es por nada pero ha sido a tu familia a la que ha amenazado.

-Sabes que no le podemos hacer nada. Por si no lo recuerdas a mí me desterraron, me quitaron mi propia casa, no voy a intentar rebelarme contra él para que vengan todos a por cualquiera de las dos. Si tengo que seguir sus normas para que ellas estén a salvo, lo hare.

Yoruichi suspiró cansada de aquello. Siempre discutían por lo mismo. Ella siempre quería rebelarse y dejar atrás todo mientras que a él no le importaba tener que vivir de aquella manera.

Escucharon unas pisadas que procedían de arriba y enseguida pudieron ver que las dos hermanas llegaban al salón.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?- preguntó la mayor.

-Solo que no debemos volver a la ciudad- explicó Byakuya.- parece que alguien nos vio- añadió mirando a Rukia.

-Pero eso no es justo, ¿Por qué no podemos ir allí? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar aislados?- comenzó a gritar la chica.

-Rukia tranquilízate- intento calmarla Hisana.

-¡No! ¡Hisana estoy harta de que siempre tengamos que escondernos de todo!

-Rukia- la llamó con tono frio Byakuya.

-¡Parar!- exclamó Rukia mientras se rompía una ventana que estaba a su lado.

Todos se quedaron mirando a los cristales rotos. Pero a ninguno de ellos le sorprendía, era algo habitual en aquel lugar. Rukia agacho la mirada y cerró los puños.

-Voy a salir un rato- susurró y salió de la casa.

-Rukia, espe…- pidió Hisana.

-Déjala Hisana, le vendrá bien tomar un poco el aire- le interrumpió Yoruichi-. Zangetsu ya no está por aquí, no le pasara nada.- la morena la observó y vio una pequeña herida en su mano y después dirigió su mirada hacia Kuchiki que tenía los ojos cerrados.- creo que deberías curarte eso.

Hisana observó las pequeñas gotas de sangre, cogió un paño y se tapó la mano inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, Byakuya-sama.- dijo agachando la mirada con cierto temor.

Byakuya no dijo nada más, ni siquiera la miró. Tan solo salió de la casa hacia el bosque que la rodeaba.

-No te preocupes Hisana, ya se le pasará. Tiene que aprender a controlarse del todo.- le contestó la mujer acercándose a ella y acariciándole la espalada-. Mientras ve curándote esa herida y yo recogeré los cristales.

.

.

Zangetsu llegó a la mansión enfadado por el trato que había tenido por parte de Yoruichi ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a golpearlo? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Frustrado, se tumbó en el sofá que tenía en su habitación con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Ulquiorra había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Has conseguido algo de las brujas?- preguntó nada más entrar.

-No. Aunque no importa, si no es ahora es en otro momento.- contestó siguiendo en la misma postura.

-Sabes que es lo que pienso al respecto.

-Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría tenerlos aquí cautivos. Pero no podemos. Recuerda que contactos tiene Yoruichi.

-Pero ella no vive con ellos.

-Pero es como si fuera parte de la familia y es mucho más peligrosa que esos tres. Se ha atrevido a pegarme.

-¿En serio?- preguntó una voz femenina. Zangetsu se levantó un poco con curiosidad y volvió a tumbarse al ver quien era.- ¿De verdad que te ha pegado?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿Y no le has hecho nada?

-¿A qué has venido Nell?

-Solo quería saber que tal te había ido, pero ya veo que mal.- contestó sentándose encima del estómago del albino.

-¡Quítate de encima!- le gritó levantándose.

La peliverde se rio por la reacción de Zangetsu y los dos se quedaron sentados en el sofá.

-Vamos Ulquiorra siéntate tú también.- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa dando unas palmadas en el asiento que estaba a su otro lado.

-Sí claro- contesto el albino con ironía.- Nell- la chica lo miró curiosa- levántate de mí sofá. Ahora.- ordenó pausadamente.

La peliverde aparto la mirada y se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

-Zangetsu, creo que deberías saber algo.- los interrumpió Ulquiorra- uno de los humanos ha muerto mientras estabas fuera.

-¿Cómo?

-Se ve que no ha aguantado. No ha sido ninguno de nosotros, ha sido mientras estaba en su celda.

El albino miró al techo y resopló con fuerza.

-No os podéis ni imaginar de lo que es conseguir que todo vaya bien. Los humanos son muy frágiles, no aguantan nada.

-Tal vez deberíamos bajar la cantidad de sangre que les quitamos a lo largo de la semana- sugirió Nell.- no es la primera vez que tenemos que tomar esa medida. Desde que la última están sobreviviendo más tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero los chicos no sé si aguantaran tanto si hacemos un racionamiento más bajo.

-De todas formas- interrumpió Ulquiorra- debemos conseguir algún humano más. Y darles un mejor alimento mientras estén con nosotros, hará que sobrevivan más tiempo.- se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el moreno decidió volver a romper el hielo- dile lo que encontraste Nell.- la peliverde lo miro acusadoramente y después agachó su mirada dándose por vencida.

-El otro día encontré a un pequeño grupo de humanos.- casi susurró.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-En cierto modo me dan pena. A vosotros no os recuerdan a cuando nosotros teníamos que estar escondidos. Estar así no es nada fácil. Deben estar aterrorizados, nosotros por lo menos éramos capaces de defendernos.

-Suena como si quisieras unirte a esa "rebelión"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- o con los desterrados.

-Por supuesto que no. Chicos yo no os abandonaría. Sois como de mi familia- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la del albino.- pero eso no quita el hecho de que me den pena los humanos.

Zangetsu asintió levemente y después miró directamente a los ojos a Nell.

-Entiendo. Entonces tú no iras a por ellos si eso te hace sentir mejor. Y tranquila, no te echaremos.- la chica se abalanzó al albino y lo estrechó tan fuerte que parecía que podría ahogarlo- ¡Suéltame!- gritó mientras que la otra se reía.

.

.

Ichigo estuvo unas horas ayudando a Ikkaku arreglando una de las motos.

-Prueba ahora.- le indicó el calvo.

Ichigo se sentó encima del vehículo y comenzó a arrancarlo. Tras unos segundos el motor comenzó a sonar.

-Lo conseguimos- dijo alegremente el pelinaranja.- es genial que podamos movernos con estas cosas, así podremos conseguir más alimento.

-Te dije que si lo dejabas en mis manos iba a conseguir arreglarlo.

-Creo que daré una vuelta- dijo Ichigo.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto. Quiero ver que tal anda.- el chico se volvió a colocar sobre la moto- abre la puerta.

El pelinaranja arrancó la moto y subió por la rampa que tenían colocada detrás del refugio para los vehículos del taller. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no montaba en una de esas. Cuando se estropeo no tenían los utensilios necesarios para arreglarla. Por suerte se encontraron a Ikkaku y a su pequeño grupo y resultaba que el calvo era casi experto en motores y armas.

A Ichigo le encantaba sentir el viento en la cara. Era algo que añoraba. Estuvo conduciendo durante un buen rato en el bosque, sin encontrarse nada extraño, tan solo algunos animales. A pesar de eso, siempre estuvo mirando a los alrededores por si acaso se encontraba algún vampiro. _"No sé para qué miró, si los vampiros no salen de día"_ pensó el pelinaranja.

.

.

 _Todos estamos viviendo en un sueño_

 _Pero la vida no es lo que parece, todo es un desastre_

 _Y todos estos dolores que he visto me llevan a creer que todo es un desastre_

 _Pero quiero soñar, quiero soñar, déjame soñar*_

Rukia estuvo andando por más de una hora. Necesitaba tranquilizarse de algún modo, estaba harta de tener que aguantar aquella tiranía. Tan solo si pudiera cambiar todo aquello, cambiar el hecho de tener que esconderse.

Odiaba a Zangetsu sobre todas las cosas y ni siquiera lo había llegado a ver en persona. Cuando venía a la casa, siempre la escondían. Tan solo había escuchado hablar de él y de vez en cuando había logrado escucharlo. Pero nunca verlo. Ni siquiera la noche anterior en la que estuvieron en la ciudad supo quién era Zangetsu.

Todo aquello la llevaba a sentirse frustrada. Frustrada por no entender la razón de tener que esconderse tanto, la razón de porque su hermano dejaba que Zangetsu le ordenase, de porque Zangetsu le había quitado su casa y que él ni siquiera parecía quejarse.

Pero no sabía si sería posible de algún modo que todo aquello cambiara. Ahora el mundo estaba dominado por los vampiros y se había criado en ese mundo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había relacionado con un humano. Las pocas personas que vivían en su entorno y las que veía eran algún tipo de criatura. Yoruichi siempre le había dicho que ella tenía mucho más poder del que se podía imaginar, pero que la sobreprotección que le imponían Hisana y Byakuya no dejaba que saliera a la luz todo su potencial.

Rukia se sentó bajo un árbol cansada. Apretó los ojos pensando que después de aquella larga caminata, tendría que volver a hacer otra igual para llegar a su casa, pero antes quería sentarse durante un buen rato.

Miró hacia el cielo donde solo podía ver algunos pájaros. Para su sorpresa uno de ellos comenzó a bajar hasta colocarse a su lado. Aquel pájaro resultaba ser un cuervo que conocía bastante bien.

-Hola Skipy, ¿cómo te va?- el cuervo la miró y se acercó a ella- ya veo, parece que mejor que a mí.- observó como el ave comenzó a rascarse las alas con el pico- me das envidia. Tú solo tienes que extender tus alas y puedes irte de aquí. Yo lo más lejos que puedo ir es al bosque, y eso solo si estoy sola.- el cuervo graznó. Ella extendió la mano y le comenzó a rascarle cariñosamente bajo la cabeza- eres muy buen chico, ¿verdad?

Al poco tiempo comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño que se acercaba frente a ella. La chica se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que el cuervo graznara y echara a volar. Rukia se escondió detrás del árbol con la respiración acelerada ante la expectativa de quién era el que venía.

.

.

Ichigo vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una persona y por su instinto de protección se acercó a ella pensando que necesitaba ayuda. Después pudo ver como la chica se levantaba y se escondía de él. _"¿Por qué hace eso?"_ se preguntó. Cuando llegó a la zona, apago el motor y bajo de la moto.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- la llamó comenzando a rodear el árbol que la estaba tapando.

Rukia lo miró extrañada _"parece un humano"_ se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-No temas, no te hare nada- escuchó decir al muchacho.

La chica se apartó del árbol y lo miró tímidamente. _"Es el chico del anuncio"_ pensó al ver su pelo anaranjado tan característico en él y sus rasgos faciales.

 ***No podía resistirme a poner el estribillo de la canción puesto que creo que expone muy bien lo que Rukia siente en esos momentos.**

 **Si soy cruel y os dejo justo en este encuentro jajja**

 **Espero no haber hecho OoC, sobretodo con el personaje de Nell ya que no la había utilizado antes en otro fic, a ella y a Yoruichi.**

 **Aquí ya se muestra más que son Rukia y los demás algunos han acertado y otros no, creo que Hisana puede estar un poco dudoso todavía ajaj aunque hay alguna que lo ha acertado, no voy a decir quien para que no haya spoilers ajajaj. Algunos habéis acertado, sobretodo con que era Renji, lo había dejado muy claro jajaj**

 **SxJxR: ya tienes la respuesta de cómo se conocen Ichigo y Rukia ajaja.**


	4. What do you got?

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Y la canción a Bon Jovi.**

 **Creo que está canción le viene muy bien sobretodo en la mitad del fic a partir de la parte de Hisana, ya habéis visto que voy por partes en este fic ajja.**

 **Gianella: Se cortó con un trozo de cristal que se le cayo en la mano.**

 **Alexiel: me hizo gracia lo de werecat jaja no se suelen ver lo normal siempre son que sean werewolf y ya.**

 **Sunev.31: Aquí por fin encontraras la respuesta de qué es Rukia ajja. Lo de la sangre es una pequeña manera de torturar a Byakuya ajja ¿por qué me gustará tanto hacerlo? Además que también es por más cosas que tengo pensadas para el fic. Y sin duda que se hagan amigos les traería problemas.**

 **SxJxR: Sí, muchos problemas que ya irán saliendo a lo largo del fic.**

.

.

What do you got?

.

.

El pelinaranja se acercó a la morena.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo sabiendo que si le decía de donde venía, y que si él iba allí, podría encontrarse con su familia, y él era un cazador.

-¿Estás sola?- le preguntó.

-Sí- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Deberías venir conmigo. Aquí te puede encontrar cualquiera de esos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no soy ninguna criatura?- preguntó extrañada.

-El sol quema a los vampiros.- respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros- Nuestro refugio está cerca- dijo señalando hacia la dirección de donde venía- deberíamos irnos antes de que anochezca.

-No.- negó casi en un susurro.

El pelinaranja la miró confuso.

-¿Tienes algún refugio por aquí?

Rukia agachó la mirada, no sabía que era mejor. Si se encontraba con su familia podría averiguar que eran criaturas y entonces los atacaría. Sabía que su familia podría defenderse, pero eso también quería decir que para ello tendrían que matar a aquel chico.

-Sí- dijo la chica esperanzadora cuando una idea se cruzó por la cabeza.

-Bien.- Sonrió el pelinaranja y camino hasta su moto. Rukia suspiró aliviada- Sube, te llevare.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Que te llevó.- repitió el chico sentándose sobre el vehículo.

-Te he oído. No estoy sorda.- le reprochó la chica y se cruzó de brazos- no necesito tu ayuda, puedo irme yo sola.

-No creo que puedas.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la chica enfadada.

-Mira- contesto él señalando el cielo- dentro de poco va a anochecer y esas cosas saldrán. Conozco está zona, por aquí cerca no hay ningún sitio donde puedas refugiarte. Sea donde sea, has tenido que andar mucho para llegar aquí, y dudo mucho que te dé tiempo a ir hasta tu refugio andando.- El chico hizo una pausa y la miró- ¿entonces vienes o no?

Rukia apretó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza a un lado. Aquel chico la tenía acorralada. Ella podía cuidarse sola, y por esa zona rara vez ocurría algo, salvo que se tratara en luna llena. Pero tenía que mantener su papel de humana.

Ichigo sonrió al ver como la morena comenzó a andar hacia él y se sentó detrás de él en la moto.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Rukia.

-Yo soy Ichigo. ¿Por dónde te llevó entonces?

Rukia solo señalo al noreste. Ichigo arrancó el vehículo y estuvo conduciendo con ella agarrada a él durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño llano donde solo había unas pocas casas.

-Es aquí.

-¿Este es tu refugio?

-Sí- dijo la chica tratando de sonar firme.

-Aquí os pueden atacar cuando quieran. Esto no os va a proteger de nada.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Rukia- comenzó a llamarla pero la muchacha fue a una de las casas y tocó la puerta. Ichigo resoplo mientras se quedó esperando junto a la moto.

.

.

-¡Devuélveme eso Grimmjow!

-¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes enana.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Renacuaja!

-¡No te aguanto!

-¡Ni yo a ti!

Renji, que estaba sentado en el salón de su casa, acabo suspirando por enésima vez aquella tarde. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a ellos enfurecido.

-¡Ya los dos! ¡Queréis parar de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy hasta las narices de escucharos discutir!- les gritó.

-¡Y tú piensas que es fácil vivir contigo, idiota!- le reprochó el peliazul- ¡y más aún con esa mocosa!- señaló a la peliverde.

-¡Pues entonces lárgate de aquí!- le reprochó la niña.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Pero no puedo!

-Callaros ya. Me habéis vuelto a despertar- dijo un moreno levantándose de otro sofá y rascándose la nuca- en esta casa no hay quien duerma.

-Lo siento Stark- se disculpó Renji.

-Lo siento Stark- dijo en tono burlón Grimmjow- eres un pelota, lo sabías.- en aquel momento llamarón a la puerta- ve a abrir, yo me voy un rato a mi habitación.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Observó la hora, le parecía extraño que alguien llamara durante aquella hora a su casa. Cuando abrió se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Rukia- dijo casi titubeando.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tu hermano o Yoruichi?- añadió mirando a los lados.

La morena le cogió de la cara y le obligo a mirarla.

-Creo que me he metido en un pequeño lio.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese de ahí- respondió señalando a Ichigo.

-Es… el tío del anuncio- afirmó el pelirrojo reconociendo el pelo naranja del chico, y después la volvió a mirar- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traerlo?- le susurró.- Ese quiere…

-Lo sé. Pero no sabe que tú eres un licántropo ni yo una bruja. Puedes estar tranquilo. Solo tenemos que aparentar ser humanos delante de él. Pero si le llevó a casa…

-Byakuya ira a por él- termino la frase por ella.

-Estaba empeñado en llevarme a un lugar seguro. Era traerme aquí o llevarme con él a su refugio. Siento meterte en esto.

-No te preocupes, intentaremos echarlo de aquí. Pero ¿cómo te has metido en esto?

-Luego te lo explico.

La chica se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo seguida de Renji.

-Ichigo puedes irte.- señaló a Renji- ya me quedó con él en casa.

-Me dijiste que estabas sola.- dijo el muchacho firmemente.

-Bueno en ese momento sí lo estaba.- contestó ella recordando la conversación que habían tenido.- puedes irte.

-En realidad creo que no. No me va a dar tiempo a llegar antes de que anochezca y no tengo mis armas.

-Aquí nunca pasa nada. Puedes estar seguro.- le aseguro el pelirrojo.

-Nunca puedes estar seguro cuando se trata de esas criaturas.

-Mira, te agradezco que hayas traído a Rukia, pero yo me he criado aquí y te puedo asegurar que nunca pasa nada de nada. Por lo que puedes irte.

Ichigo se lo pensó por unos instantes y después cruzó los brazos mientras volvió a hablar.

-Puede que nunca haya pasado nada, pero en cualquier momento pueden venir aquí. He visto muchos grupos como estos- dijo señalando las casas- donde siempre pensaban que estaban a salvo y después de un ataque tuvieron que irse de sus casas perdiendo a muchos por el camino. No creo que este sea el lugar más seguro.

-Créeme, sí lo es.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- dio un paso adelante.

-Porque…- dio otro paso mientras hablaba.

-Renji- le cortó la morena-. Lo que quiere decir es que aquí también tenemos armas y sistemas de alarma que se colocan durante la noche. Créenos estamos seguros.

-Vale- se dio por vencido mientras seguía mirando al pelirrojo- pero ¿podría quedarme esta noche aquí? No es seguro para mí salir. Verdad ¿Renji?- dijo retándolo con la mirada.

-Está bien- contesto sonriendo de lado y Rukia abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su amigo.

Sin ni siquiera decir nada cogió al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastró para evitar así que él cazador no los escuchara.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, solo tenemos que aparentar ser humanos. Este tío ni siquiera se entera de nada.- dijo señalándole.

Ichigo, que los estaba observando, aquel gesto no le agrado y apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Y también de que casi se te escapa.

-Me ha sacado de mis casillas.

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir en defensa? Dios, eres idiota. ¿Has pensado en cómo se lo tomara Grimmjow?- Renji se abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del error que había cometido- va a ser un gran problema. Recuerda que quiere matarlo.

-Hay una cabaña abandonada al lado de mi casa.- dijo tras pensar en una solución- Nos quedaremos ahí los tres. Grimmjow no se tiene porque enterar.- hizo una pequeña pausa- O sino podemos dejar que Grimmjow haga lo que quiera y nos quitamos un peso de encima.- dijo con simpleza y la morena le pegó en el estómago.

-No voy a dejar que matéis a nadie, entendido.

-Vale.- dijo con algo de dolor.

.

.

Hisana puso la cena recién hecha sobre una bandeja y después la puso encima de la mesa. Miro por enésima vez el reloj que tenía en la cocina y se acercó hasta la ventana viendo lo poco que quedaba de luz del día. _"¿Dónde estará?"_ pensó y después se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor juntando sus manos frente a su cara y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la calle se levantó inmediatamente y se asomó al pasillo esperando ver a su hermana pequeña, pero al ver que no era ella, suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzando su rostro levemente.

-Es Rukia, todavía no ha llegado. Esperaba que fueras ella o que os hubierais encontrado.- él frunció el ceño y se separó de ella.

-Iré a buscarla.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

En aquel momento se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la ventana llamando la atención de los dos. Hisana se acercó y la abrió para que entrara un pequeño cuervo con un trozo de papel en el pico.

-Es Skipy- aclaró Hisana mientras cogía lo que llevaba el animal.- Gracias- le dijo al ave y este respondió con un graznido y se fue volando hacia el bosque.

" _Se me ha hecho tarde y estaba cerca de la casa de Renji. Pasare en su casa la noche, no tenéis de que preocuparos, mañana volveré a casa._

 _Posdata: Hisana intenta que nii-sama no se enfade mucho"_

La mujer dejo el papel sobre la mesa y respiró intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué ponía?

-Era de Rukia. Ella… se quedara esta noche en casa de Renji.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó el hombre y cogió el mensaje para leerlo.- Voy a ir a buscarla.- dijo negando con la cabeza y dejando el papel.

-Byakuya-sama espera. No creo que debas ir.- él la miro interrogante.- no ha pedido que fuéramos a buscarla. Ella ya estaba enfadada antes de irse, si te presentas allí será peor. Además ya sabes cómo son esos chicos, podrías entrar en un enfrentamiento con ellos y no nos conviene.

-Con ellos no estará a salvo.

-Faltan días para la luna llena. No pasará nada. Sabes que Renji cuida bien de ella.

-No es que eso me agrade.

Hisana se acercó a él y le cogió una de las manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, estará bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mirándose y fue Byakuya quien tras un suspiro dijo:

-Está bien, pero si mañana no vuelve durante el día, al atardecer iré a buscarla.

-Gracias Byakuya-sama- dijo ella y después lo abrazó.- vamos a cenar, que se enfría- comentó tras separarse de él.

Byakuya no necesitaba comer para alimentarse, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todavía lo tuviera como una costumbre de cuando todavía era humano. Además, sabía que a Hisana le agradaban aquellos pequeños momentos en los que podían aparentar ser una familia normal. Y, si había alguien a quien no podía negar nada, era ella.

-¿Hace mucho que se fue Yoruichi?

-No, solo un cuarto de hora antes de que llegaras. Me ayudo a poner un cristal nuevo.- comentó mientras lo señalaba.

-Sobre eso…- murmuró y después miró su mano vendada.- siento lo de antes.

-No importa Byakuya-sama. Yo tampoco me di cuenta de la herida.

-Debería aprender a controlarme mejor.- exasperó mirando a otro lado.

-No importa Byakuya-sama, tampoco es que haya ocurrido nada grave.- dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la suya- con el tiempo conseguirás controlarte del todo.

.

.

Aquella casa era similar a la suya. Tenía dos pisos, cuatro dormitorios, un baño, un salón de estar y un comedor unido a la cocina. La única diferencia era que al ser un hogar deshabitado estaba lleno de polvo. Apenas recordaba a las personas que vivían en aquel lugar antes de irse.

Renji miró de reojo a Ichigo que parecía estar asombrado con aquel sitio. El muchacho no había dejado de irritarle desde el momento en el que lo vio, y no solo respecto al mensaje que había mandado, sino que al parecer ese muchacho creía saber mucho más que él cuando solamente sabía que existían los vampiros sin ni siquiera cuestionarse si había más criaturas.

-Un buen sitio- dijo el pelinaranja después de observarlo todo.

-Tiene bastante polvo, lleva años abandonado.

-¿Y por qué nos metemos aquí en lugar de ir a vuestra casa?

-Porque no hay sitio para ti.

-Puedo quedarme aquí solo.

-Si quieres confiar en que no vendrán a atacarnos- le dijo con ironía.

-Solo es por precaución.

-Ya… claro.-dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada.- Renji miró a las escaleras y al ver que no parecía que la chica todavía fuera a bajar, se acercó al pelinaranja- escucha, no sé cómo habrás encontrado a Rukia. Pero más te vale que no me entere que la estás molestando.- añadió con tono intimidante.

-Escucha, no quiero meterme en tu relación con esa chica, solo quería asegurarme que seguía con vida, algo que parece que tú no haces.- dijo retándolo.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces a causa de la confusión por lo que había dicho, ¿acaso pensaba que eran pareja? Cuando Renji abrió la boca para reprochar al chico por su equivocación escuchó como Rukia iba bajando las escaleras.

-Hace falta algo para cenar, no se vosotros pero yo tengo hambre.- se detuvo al ver como los chicos se separaban- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No. Nada.- se adelantó Renji- yo… voy a casa a por algo de comida. Enseguida vuelvo.

Los dos que quedaron, se miraron un momento en silencio y como si de un pacto silencioso se tratara comenzaron a quitar algo del polvo que tenían los muebles.

-Sabes- dijo Ichigo rompiendo el hielo- hace mucho que no veía una casa así.- comentó dándole la espalda a Rukia- apenas recuerdo la antigua casa donde vivíamos, y las demás que nos encontramos… estaban destrozadas o llenas de sangre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el refugio?

-Demasiados años. Pero cada vez somos más. Por eso queremos cambiar nuestro modo de actuar.

-Explícate- dijo la chica curiosa y girándose para mirarlo.

-Algunos, los niños y los que no puedan o no quieran pelear, se irán a otro refugio más seguro.- comentó dándose la vuelta- los que no se vayan nos quedaremos a luchar.

-¿No te importa morir en el intento?

-Tan solo…- comentó el chico rascándose la nuca- quiero tratar de matar a todos los que pueda, quiero intentar hacer una zona donde la gente pueda estar segura.

-Eso es imposible.

-O no. Somos unos cuantos. Al menos trataremos de cambiar esto. Esta situación.- trataba de explicarse entre titubeos- Intentar que la raza humana no se extinga. No sé… sé que es algo utópico.

 _Quizás solo soy un soñador_

 _Pero todavía creo_

 _Creo en la esperanza_

 _Creo en el cambio que nos hará levantar_

Rukia estuvo meditando sobre lo que había dicho el chico. En parte ella también quería cambiar todo aquello, pero su objetivo eran Zangetsu y su tiranía. No todas las criaturas eran iguales, ella era una de ellas, al igual que su familia y amigos.

-¿Crees que todos son malos, crueles, asesinos? O como los quieras llamar.

El chico la miro frunciendo el ceño, le parecía una pregunta algo estúpida teniendo en cuenta que era todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que había visto.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con firmeza y vio como ella cruzaba los brazos.- ¿No opinas lo mismo? Son criaturas que se alimentan con sangre, matan para alimentarse. Tú eres humana, ¿no les tienes miedo?

Rukia estuvo pensando en su respuesta. Por un lado siempre tenía que estar escondida de ellos y nunca había estado expuesta a ningún peligro. Si estaba fuera de su casa durante la noche siempre era junto a Byakuya, Yoruichi o Renji. Pero nunca sola. Pero por otra parte siempre le habían dicho que podía defenderse si se encontraba con uno, por lo que no debería tener problemas para sobrevivir.

-Supongo que no.

Ichigo sonrió al escuchar aquello. Era raro conocer a alguien a quien no le dieran miedo aquellas criaturas, y no podía negar que aquella determinación le había gustado.

-Deberías unirte a nosotros.-comentó el chico al escuchar aquello.

-Va a ser que no.- negó inmediatamente.

Renji entro con una pequeña bolsa con bocadillos y los tres se sentaron en la mesa casi de inmediato.

-¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Ichigo quería que me uniera a su grupo.- contestó Rukia como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y consiguiendo así que Renji se atragántala.

-¿Qué?- contestó tosiendo.- ¿Cómo ha sido eso?

-Olvídalo.- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

.

.

Tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio mientras Zangetsu estaba terminando de vestirse.

-Adelante.- dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Me habían dicho que querías verme- escuchó la voz de Shirayuki.

-Sí. ¿Sabes para que nos estamos preparando algunos ahora?

-No.

El vampiro se giró y se acercó hasta ponerse frente a ella.

-Vamos a ir a capturar unos humanos- la mujer lo miro seriamente- quería saber si te apetecía venir. Pero sin matar a nadie.

-No sé si es la mejor idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía soy nueva en todo esto.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes.- contesto él con su característica sonrisa y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Zangetsu- le llamó la mujer- ¿por qué me llevas a todos los sitios el primer día? A la ciudad, a donde esos vampiros, ahora a cazar. He oído que a los demás novatos los ignoras.

El hombre escuchó sus palabras y salió sin darle una respuesta dejando a Shirayuki completamente perpleja.

-Ulquiorra- llamó a compañero cuando lo divisó en el pasillo- ¿están listos?

-Sí. Están esperando a las instrucciones.- contesto señalando una de las habitaciones.

-Perfecto- los dos anduvieron con paso lento y entraron en el dormitorio con tranquilidad. Ahí dentro pudieron ver a siete de los vampiros más antiguos y de mayor confianza que tenían- todos sabéis qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con esos humanos. No quiero muertos, solo quiero que los capturéis, necesitamos bolsas de sangre. Nell me ha dicho que son un grupo bastante grande y no está lejos de aquí. Llevaremos uno de los camiones y los dejaremos cerca de ese refugio donde viven. Dos se quedaran custodiando el camión, los demás iremos a cazarlos. Intentemos atrapar a diez, si se escapa alguno no importa, en otra cacería conseguiremos más humanos. ¿Os ha quedado claro?- hizo un pequeña pausa esperando a que alguno hiciera una pregunta pero no era así- Bien. Ah. Y una última cosa.- dijo añadiendo una sonrisa- intentar hacer que esta sea la noche más terrorífica que puedan vivir.

.

.

 **El próximo capítulo para este fic y para todos los demás que tengo no voy a poder actualizarlos mínimo hasta el día 21 puesto que ahora empiezo los examenes y tenía este día libre para escribir un poco y este capítulo lo tenía por la mitad y lo estoy actualizando a las 2 de la mañana jajaja.**

 **Cuando este más libre comienzo a escribir.**


	5. Unravel

**Si he tardado mucho lo sé y sé que dije que a partir del 22 de enero iba a seguir con los fics, pero suspendí dos así que mi época de exámenes se alargó hasta mediados de febrero más o menos (Las aprobé! Ajjaja) y tras estar casi dos meses estudiando necesitaba descansar de casi todo lo que era cosas del portátil y Word y eso asique me dedique a dibujar jajajaj pero en fin aquí estoy otra vez, y como me prometí, quería actualizar todos mis fics a la vez (aunque alguno lleve más de un mes terminado) asique en eso estoy ahora. Sin enrollarme nada más aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo jajaj**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La canción, la canción, la canción… en esta ocasión vengo con dos jajaj sobretodo por el cambio de escenario que hay, la última parte al ser una escena donde hay más acción decidí cambiarla. Aviso cuando voy a cambiar la canción.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never be enough (Sent by Ravens)**

 **.**

 **.**

Renji, Rukia e Ichigo se fueron a acostar después de aquella cena. El pelinaranja quería volver a su hogar cuando el sol comenzara a salir, todos sus compañeros estarían preocupados por donde se encontraría, dijo que volvería por la tarde pero no lo había cumplido y conociendo a sus hermanas se quedarían esperando en el pequeño salón-cocina a que él volviera hasta que el cansancio pudiera con ellas. Pero él no podía hacer nada, no podía avisar a nadie de donde estaba, de qué estaba bien.

El cazador se metió en la habitación que le había dicho Renji y se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a descansar. Aquella cama aunque podría ser bastante vieja se le hacía la cosa más cómoda del mundo en comparación con las pequeñas que ellos tenían. Tan solo eran un fino colchón mullido con los muelles casi salidos lo que hacía que estuviera lleno de bultos por los que en ocasiones prefería dormir en el suelo. Pero era lo único que podían conseguir para el refugio.

En comparación de las casas en las que podían vivir Renji y Rukia con su refugio pequeño subterráneo sintió bastante envidia. A él le hubiera gustado vivir como aquellos dos chicos, que sus hermanas vivieras también así, era el tipo de casa que su padre les describía cuando le preguntaban cómo era el mundo antes de la rebelión. Llego a creer falsamente que no echaría de menos nada de eso, pero ahora que sabía lo que era una casa como aquella sentía un gran resentimiento.

Se levantó al no poder dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas y se asomó a la ventana. Observo la luna que solo se podía ver la mitad de ella, faltaban unos días para que hubiera luna llena. El cielo estaba despejado por lo que pudo ver que estaba lleno de estrellas. Era una imagen que muy pocas veces podía ver, en su refugio estaba prohibido abrir las puertas durante la noche, solo lo hacían si era por una urgencia.

Vio que en la casa de al lado se abría la puerta y de allí salió un hombre que tenía el cabello azul vestido con un chándal blanco. Ichigo frunció el ceño al verlo y por un momento llegó a pensar que era alguien que se encargaba de vigilar que aquellas criaturas no se acercaran, pero luego vio que no era así. Aquel hombre comenzó a estirar sus piernas y después corrió hacia el bosque.

-Son demasiados confiados- susurró a modo de reflexión por lo que había visto aquel día.

Pero el pelinaranja receloso se quedó mirando por la ventana esperando a que aquel hombre volviera.

Entonces escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía de aquella casa. Echo la mano a su espalda solo para ver que no llevaba su arma, rechistó y corrió hacia dónde provenía el grito.

.

.

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente una y otra vez, la sangre, los gritos, la oscuridad todo era demasiado terrorífico y todo aquello estaba pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que ni siquiera podía llegar a diferenciar una escena de otra. Pero no solo eran las imágenes, sino que aquello estaba acompañado por un fuerte dolor como si le pegaran mil martillazos en su cabeza.

No podía aguantar aquel dolor y se despertó gritando, un grito desgarrador que haría que le doliese la garganta. Se sentó inmediatamente doblando sus rodillas y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El licántropo fue el primero que llegó a la habitación y observo la situación de la chica desde el marco de la puerta e hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-¡Rukia!- se acercó Renji hacia ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

Se puso a su lado sin saber que hacer viendo como la chica se cogía la cabeza y parecía tener algunas convulsiones.

-Oi, Rukia- la llamó asustado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, trago saliva y con el brazo libre la atrajo hacia él colocándola en su pacho- ya ha pasado, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- preguntó Ichigo entrando en la habitación viendo la escena que tenía frente a él- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Renji abrió la boca para hablar, pero Rukia lo interrumpió.

-So-solo ha sido una pesadilla.- dijo titubeando.

El pelirrojo la miro desconcertado y después observo al cazador quien se estaba acercando y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-¿Quieres contárnosla?

-No, no hace falta. Podéis iros chicos, solo ha sido eso.

-Vete a dormir Ichigo- le dijo el pelirrojo- yo me ocupo, la conozco mucho mejor que tú.

Los dos se retaron con la mirada sin estar dispuestos a dejarse dominar por el otro. Pero finalmente el cazador asintió sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto.

-Si hay algún problema avisarme.- y salió de la habitación mirando a los otros dos antes de irse.

El pelirrojo se levantó y cerró la puerta. Con una aparente tranquilidad se acercó hasta su amiga, aunque por dentro no se podía decir que estuviera de ese modo.

-¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

-Una visión.- le contesto mirando hacia un punto fijo.

-¿Visión? No sabía que los brujos podríais tener eso- ella asintió- ¿y qué ocurría?

-Los vampiros. Ellos estaban cazando. Solo podía ver como algunos trataban de huir, otros intentaban hacerles frente, pero no podían, ellos eran demasiado fuertes. Unos mordían a los humanos, otros los golpeaban. Todos estaban atemorizados, gritaban…- la chica dijo lo último como si fuera un susurro.

Renji suspiró hondo tras escuchar todo lo que había dicho la chica.

-¿Sabes dónde ha podido pasar?

-No.- Renji asintió en silencio sin saber que más decir.- Apenas he tenido visiones, mi hermana siempre era la que las tenía por las dos. Creo que es algo que hizo ella de que cuanto más cerca estuviéramos menos me afectarían a mí. Por eso apenas las he tenido, siempre eran como si de un mal sueño, no tenían nada que ver con lo de hoy.- se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo- siempre supuse que debían de ser dolorosas, pero no imagine que lo fueran tanto. Y pensar que ella sufre el doble.- dijo para si misma.

Renji asintió levemente sin saber que decir.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a dormirte. Intenta olvidarlo.

-Renji, crees de verdad que esos humanos estén muertos.- el pelirrojo la miró y suspiró.

-Si les han cazado tal y como dices les espera algo peor que la muerte. Conozco a Zangetsu y los suyos, no son tontos, si quieren sobrevivir necesitan sangre y si quieren sangre necesitan tener a unos cuantos humanos atrapados.- hizo una pequeña pausa- les drenaran sangre, los alimentaran esperaran unos días y les volverán a drenar la sangre, así hasta que no lo soporten más y mueran.

-Es horrible.

-Lo es. ¿Tus visiones son sobre un futuro o es algo que este pasando en este momento?

-No lo sé. No puedo estar segura.- hizo una pausa- Renji ¿crees que podrás salvarlos?- el pelirrojo la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. De todas formas sería uno contra todos los demás. Grimmjow no haría nada, a él los humanos no le importan y Stark ya tiene bastante.- el pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó a la puerta- intenta dormir tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

.

.

 **Unravel (Tokyo ghoul)**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo en aquel lugar eran gritos, estaba confusa por como había ocurrido todo aquello, ella solo estaba dormida cuando su hermano la despertó alarmado diciéndole que se escondiera. Ella se levantó sobresaltada sin saber a donde tenía que ir o que era lo que estaba pasando, simplemente obedeció lo que su hermano le dijo. No muy tarde de aquello escuchó unos gritos de la casa de al lado y otros que gritaban "alerta" pero sus voces se apagaban poco después.

-Por el sótano- le dijo su hermano- baja al sótano yo los distraigo.-le gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Oni-chan.

-Hazlo.

Ella tragó saliva y corrió hacia donde le dijo. Abrió la trampilla oculta y miró a su hermano.

-Ven oni…

-Ve tu sola. Yo me quedare aquí.

-Pero...

-Orihime. Vete luego te alcanzó.

La chica con lágrimas en los ojos salió de aquel lugar cerrando la trampilla tras de sí. Anduvo a ciegas tocando la pared con las manos por aquel pequeño pasadizo, que daba hasta las afueras del pueblo, con la esperanza de que lograra salir de aquel lugar. Cuando dio con el fin del túnel toco las paredes hasta que se encontró con las escaleras de cuerda que habían puesto. Respiro para tratar de tranquilizarse y subió las tres que necesitaba para encontrar la siguiente trampilla que daba a las afueras, la alzó un poco para ver que estaba colocada justo debajo de lo que parecía ser un vehículo.

-¿Habéis escuchado eso?- oyó la voz de una mujer.

-¿El qué?

-No sé, me pareció que se había abierto algo.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Céntrate en que no escape ninguno.

Orihime bajo la trampilla esperando que de verdad hubiera pasado desapercibida. Se sentó escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas aguantando las ganas de llorar por aquello y preguntándose si su hermano estaría bien.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero no tardó mucho en escuchar el grito de alguien y la curiosidad le pudo. Volvió a asomarse para ver qué era lo que había pasado y para su horror vio como las casas estaban siendo incendiadas y como alguien parecía que estaba siendo quemado por aquellas llamas que corría de un lado a otro mientras los demás miraban como si nada aquella escena. A su derecha pudo ver como dos sujetos consiguieron correr, pero no supo de quienes se trataban y tras ellos un vampiro se disponía a comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

-Déjalos, tenemos suficientes. Ya los encontraremos otro día.- escucho la voz de alguien.- vamos anda.- empujó a uno de los humanos e hizo que cayera al suelo.- no aguantan nada.

Orihime abrió los ojos al ver que aquel sujeto era su hermano. El vampiro lo cogió con brusquedad de un brazo haciendo que se levantara y lo siguió empujando hasta el vehículo.

-Y con este son diez. Se nos han resistido, pero ya le tenemos.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Sí.- hizo una pausa- Esperar- dijo mirando hacía la dirección del vehículo- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa de lado.

.

.

 **Os dejo aquí con la intriga de que será lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio.**


	6. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
